bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Karin Kurosaki
| image = 300px | rasa = Człowiek | urodziny = 6 maja''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, strona 37 | wiek = 11''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 19 page 17-13 (w 424 rozdziale) | płeć = Kobieta | wzrost = 136 cm''Bleach'' Official Character Book 2 MASKED, strona 65 | waga = 31 kg | grupa krwi = AO | przynależność = Klinika Kurosaki | zawód = Uczennica gimnazjum | poprzedni zawód = | zespół = | poprzedni zespół = Super bohaterowie Karakury | partner = | bazy operacyjne = Dom Kurosakich, Mashiba, Karakura, Japonia, Świat Ludzi | krewni = Isshin Kurosaki (ojciec) Masaki Kurosaki (matka, martwa) Ichigo Kurosaki (starszy brat) Yuzu Kurosaki (siostra bliźniaczka) | edukacja = Południowa szkoła podstawowa w Karakurze | debiut w mandze = Tom 1, Rozdział 1 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 1 | debiut w grach wideo = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japoński głos = Rie Kugimiya | angielski głos = Kate Higgins | hiszpański głos = Noemi Bayarri (Hiszpania) Christine Byrd (Ameryka Łacińska) }} jest cyniczną i sarkastyczną córką Isshina Kurosakiego, młodsza siostra Ichigo oraz siostra bliźniaczka Yuzu. Wygląd Karin na brązowe oczy i proste, przycięte czarne włosy sięgające do ramion. Potem będzie je spinać w koński ogon. Zazwyczaj, w porównaniu do jej siostry, ubiera się sportowo, co nadaje jej chłopięcy wygląd. Jej oczy są duże i ciemne, czasami nosi czerwoną czapkę na głowie. Charakter thumb|left|Karin często atakuje swojego ojca, kiedy zachowuje się jak idiota W porównaniu z jej łagodną siostrą bliźniaczką, Yuzu, Karin jest bardziej opanowana i cierpliwa. Po śmierci matki stwierdziła, że nie może być przydatna tak jak siostra i przyrzekła sobie, że nigdy nie będzie płakać, aby nie zadręczać swoimi kłopotami rodzinę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 9, strona 6 W rezultacie jest twardsza i mniej emocjonalna w większości zdarzeń, które powodują łzy u Yuzu. Pomimo tych różnic dziewczynki są do siebie zbliżone i równie troszczą się o starszego brata, Ichigo. Kiedy on znika na dłuższe okres czasu, Karin uspokaja Yuzu. Jest rozsądnym człowiekiem, w przeciwieństwie do jej ojca, który czasem zachowuje się gorzej niż dziecko. W takiej sytuacji Karin atakuje go. Pomimo tego, że nadal jest pomocna w klinice, zarówno ona i Yuzu, starają się pomóc ojcu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 7, strona 17 Początkowo twierdzi, że wierzy, że duchy nie istnieją, jednak widzi je tak samo jak Ichigo. Może także wyczuć je z daleka, co objawia się bólem głowy. Pomimo jej stosunku do duchów, jest gotowa to wykorzystać i zarobić trochę gotówki, jak występ jako Karakura Czerwona w show Don Kanonjiego, Super bohaterowie Karakury. Karin wie, że Ichigo jest Shinigami, ale obawia się dlaczego przez to cierpi. Historia thumb|right|Karin jako dziecko z rodziną 11 lat przed fabułą Bleacha, Isshinowi i Masaki Kurosaki urodziły się bliźniaczki, Karin i Yuzu. Wraz z Ichigo mogła dostrzegać duchy. Niewiele wiadomo o jej przeszłości, poza tym, że płakała tak jak jej siostra. 6 lat temu, jednej pamiętnej nocy, która zmieniła całkowicie życie Kurosakich, Ichigo szedł z Masaki z dojo. Zostali zaatakowani przez Pustego, Grand Fishera. Masaki ochroniła syna i umarła. Obie siostry zdecydowały wtedy, że muszą być szybciej starsze niż zwykle. Yuzu przejęła obowiązki domowe i opiekę nad rodziną. Jednak Karin czuła się bezużytecznie wobec swojej siostry i postanowiła już nigdy nie płakać, aby nie powodować niepokoju u rodziny. Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|left|Karin złapana przez Fishbone'a D Karin first appears when Ichigo first arrives home, commenting to Yuzu that she should just leave their father and brother to their squabbling while requesting more food at the table and making fun of Ichigo's powers to see ghosts.Bleach manga; Rozdział 1, strona 10 She claims she does not care nor believe in ghosts despite being able to see them, much to the dismay of the Plus present in the room at that time. She derides her father for having a poster of their mother on the wall and talking to it constantly.Bleach manga; Rozdział 1, strony 11-12 She warns Ichigo to get away when Fishbone D attacks their family, injuring Isshin and capturing Yuzu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 1, strona 26-32 She, along with the rest of her family, except Ichigo, have their memories wiped of these events. Instead, they believe that a truck hit their house that night while they were all asleep.Bleach manga; Rozdział 2, strona 5 thumb|right|Cierpiąca Karin przez ból [[Yūichi Shibata|Yūichi Shibaty]] Karin got sick when connecting with Yasutora Sado's parakeet, which had the soul of a young boy inside it.Bleach manga; Rozdział 8, strony 2-9 She was the first to realize that the bird was a boy who was dead and was being used by a Hollow to help it murder people.Bleach manga; Rozdział 8, strony 19-20 Ichigo says that it was the first time he had seen her cry since their mother had died. She is promptly put to bed in order to rest while Ichigo deals with the Hollow in question who is attacking Rukia. She seems to make a full recovery as soon as the boy's soul is sent to the Soul Society.Bleach manga; Rozdział 12, strona 21 She, Yuzu and their school friend witness Kon running across rooftops while in Ichigo's body, but when Yuzu and their friend say it is Ichigo, she dismisses the possibility and makes the others deny they saw what had happened.Bleach manga; Rozdział 15, strony 14-16''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 16, strona 4 thumb|left|Karin przygnieciona przez niewidzialnego [[Grand Fishera]] Along with the rest of her family, Karin prepares to take the day off school in order to visit their mother's grave.Bleach manga; Rozdział 17, strona 18 On the way to the grave, she kicks her goofing father down to the bottom of the hill when he begins to really annoy her.Bleach manga; Rozdział 18, strony 6-7 When she sees Rukia Kuchiki waving at Ichigo and watching her brother get flustered by her sudden appearance, she assumes that there is something going on between them, saying that he's at that age.Bleach manga; Rozdział 18, strona 9 She talks with her mother in her mind, telling her that the whole family is doing alright.Bleach manga; Rozdział 19, strona 1 She is also seen comforting Yuzu while she'd crying by their mother's grave, trying to encourage her into not crying so much every year.Bleach manga; Rozdział 19, strona 17 She is then fooled by Grand Fisher in the same way that Ichigo had been as a child, with his bait standing over the cliff.Bleach manga; Rozdział 19, strony 18-19 She and Yuzu are then attacked and captured by Grand Fisher but are saved just in time by Ichigo just as Yuzu's about to be eaten.Bleach manga; Rozdział 20, strony 14-20 Bount (tylko anime) thumb|right|Karin pytająca [[Ichigo]] When Ichigo and Isshin are fighting upstairs, Yuzu calls them down for breakfast and Karin wonders what they're doing now. As they're eating, Yuzu asks Isshin for an explanation as to what happened to his face and Isshin simply turns around saying nothing happened. Karin then asks Ichigo if he's been working out lately since he's gotten a few muscles lately. Ichigo changes the subject though and asks Yuzu and Karin if they've been doing their homework. Yuzu states that she got it done in hardly any time at all and then Karin states that Don Kanonji has been coming over a lot, saying that Ichigo is now his pupil. Ichigo begins to get worried and tells them that Kanonji doesn't know what he's talking about. All of a sudden Isshin gets up from his chair and kicks Ichigo in the face, sending him backwards. Isshin mocks Ichigo for not being able to react fast at all and the two of them begin fighting. Yuzu then tells them to stop fighting at the table. Later, after Ichigo returns home from school, Karin greets him and Yuzu tells him he's just in time for dinner. However, Isshin immediately begins fighting with Ichigo again, telling him he's late. Yuzu tries to stop this but Karin tells her to leave them alone and to think of it as a bonding experience for the two of them.Bleach anime; Odcinek 64 Arrancar thumb|left|Hitsugaya zdenerwowany, że Karin nazwała go uczniem Karin later reveals that she does, in fact, know that her brother is a Shinigami. When he leaves his body as a Shinigami, she grabs onto his arm in order to try and prevent Ichigo from confronting Ulquiorra Cifer and Yammy Llargo, the first Arrancar that arrive in Karakura Town. However, she fails and Ichigo leaves anyway.Bleach manga; Rozdział 190, strony 14-15 She also encounters Tōshirō Hitsugaya while he is stationed in the World of the Living. Upon seeing his talent in soccer, she manages to convince him to join her team and help them win the match. After their victory, she realizes that he too is a Shinigami after he saves her from a large Hollow and easily purifies it. She tries to find out where her missing brother is but Hitsugaya reveals that he is also in the dark with regards to Ichigo’s Visored training. Despite this, he reassures her that Ichigo would be alright.Bleach anime; Odcinek 132 Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) thumb|right|Karin spotyka Zabimaru While in a shop, Karin spots a strange humanoid spirit trying to eat onigiri without paying for them. After she stops the spirit, it disappears. Karin later finds it again in town and, seeing that the spirit is alone, she tries to befriend him. After learning that the spirit's name is Zabimaru, Yuzu (who cannot see the spirit) suggests Zabimaru comes back to their house for food since he is clearly hungry. There, Zabimaru continues to act bratty, saying he enjoys being by himself, to which Karin says he is being foolish to think it is better to be alone.Bleach anime; Odcinek 258 thumb|left|Zabimaru zaprowadza Karin do domu While trying to entertain Zabimaru, the spirit starts to take a liking to them. After Karin and Yuzu fall asleep, Ichigo returns home and finds Zabimaru. When Karin awakes, she sees Zabimaru arguing with Ichigo. Zabimaru then turns his attention to Karin, saying he's angry Karin brought him to her house and runs away. Karin quickly runs after him. She finds him fighting a Tōjū. The Tōjū, realizing that he could not defeat Zabimaru directly, chooses to use Karin as a hostage. Renji arrives and Zabimaru defeats the Tōjū. Zabimaru then brings Karin back to Ichigo and asks him not to tell Karin about Zabimaru. Upon awakening at her home, Karin asks Ichigo where Zabimaru went. As Ichigo pretends not to know, Karin realizes that Zabimaru is fine. Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) thumb|right|Karin wita Nozomi Ichigo introduces Yuzu, Karin and Isshin to Nozomi Kujō, saying that Rukia is the only relative she has left following the break up of her family. Yuzu pleads with Isshin to allow Nozomi to stay with them, which Isshin agrees too. Karin comments that she has seen this before. Karin tells Nozomi that they are a loud family, but that she should not let that bother her. Isshin, Karin and Yuzu leave to do some shopping. Later, Orihime prepares a meal and presents it to the household. When Nozomi states that it is delicious, Karin invites Orihime to come back later to make dinner. At dinner, Yuzu and Karin watch Kon, in Ichigo's body, eating Orihime's cooking with the others. Noticing Kon's behaviour, Karin comments that Ichigo is going through late onset adolescence.Bleach anime; Odcinek 330 Zaginiony Zastępczy Shinigami 17 miesięcy po utraceniu Ichigo jego duchowej mocy, Karin się wzmacnia. Pomimo że czuje przy tym ból, to nie pyta Ichigo, bo to jej sprawa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 424, strony 10-11 Często odwiedza Sklep Urahary.Bleach manga; Rozdział 428, strona 22 thumb|left|Karin kupuje nowe produkty Kisuke Urahary Kisuke Urahara podczas wizyt Karin, sprzedaje jej różne towary do odstraszania duchów i Hollowów. Kiedy Karin pyta, czy Kisuke jest pewien, że nie chce od niej pieniędzy, co dzień, on twierdzi, że jest dobrze, i że ma dług względem jej brata. No i temat schodzi na Ichigo i jak mu się wiedzie. Kisuke pyta Karin jak mu się powodzi i jak się czuje. Dziewczyna mówi, że jest w porządku, nawet jeśli jego moce Shinigami nie wracają, mówi, że Ichigo zawsze walczył po to, żeby je chronić, a teraz jest jej kolej, by chronić brata. Następnie opuszcza sklep. Przed wyjściem, Kisuke prosi ją, żeby powiedziała, gdyby coś się stało, i że postara się coś na to poradzić. Karin dziękuje mu i odchodzi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 428, strony 17-21 W Klinice Kurosakich, Karin pyta Yuzu gdzie Ichigo, że nie przychodzi na kolację. Yuzu mówi jej, że jest na górze, a kiedy zawołała go, on powiedział, że zje później. Karin następnie wywołuje nastoletnich chłopców brutto i zboczeńców. Yuzu upomina ją, żeby nie mówić takich rzeczy podczas kolacji, zaprzeczając, że Ichigo nie jest taki. Karin łagodnieje, ale mówi, że Yuzu powinna odstawić urojenia o Ichigo, mówiąc, że nie jest postacią z anime. Yuzu zaprzecza, że myśli o nim w taki sposób, mówi Karin, że jest jej kolej by posprzątać. Pyta się Yuzu, czy dla Ichigo zostało coś na zimno. Karin postanawia pocieszyć Yuzu później. Karin czeka na Ichigo w domu późną nocą. Odkrywa, że przybywa do domu późno podczas ostatnich dwóch dni.Bleach manga; Rozdział 430, strony 5-7 Mówi Yuzu, żeby szła do łóżka. Obie dziewczyny chcą na niego poczekać. Kiedy Ichigo przychodzi do domu, jest szczęśliwy, dlatego że siostry chciały mu powiedzieć dobranoc przed pójściem do łóżka.Bleach manga; Rozdział 434, strony 1-4 thumb|right|Karin i Yuzu próbują powstrzymać Ichigo przed atakiem na Tsukishimę As Ichigo arrives home to find Shūkurō Tsukishima in his house, Karin, under his influence, says that Tsukishima dropped in without a word and has not changed at all. Tsukishima asks if he is being too much trouble but Karin replies not at all. When Ichigo grabs Tsukishima, she is shocked and tries to get her brother to let him go, saying he is hurting him. Ichigo asks Tsukishima what he has done and Tsukishima tells Karin and Yuzu that it is okay and Ichigo is probably just angry he stayed so late.Bleach manga; Rozdział 453, strony 1-4 As Ichigo and Kūgo enter Tsukishima's mansion, they are greeted by Karin and other friends of Ichigo. Karin, along with everyone else tells Ichigo that Tsukishima is not angry and then tells Ichigo he should apologize.Bleach manga; Rozdział 455, strony 6-9 Moce i Umiejętności Świadomość duchowa: Nie wiele wiadomo o Karin, ale potrafi ona widzieć duchy tak jak jej brat Ichigo (nawet przed tym, jak Ichigo stał się Shinigami). Duchowa moc: Tōshirō Hitsugaya wspomina również, że Karin ma dużą moc duchowego człowieka, dlatego, że jest ona w stanie go zobaczyć. Po stracie u Ichigo duchowej mocy, Karin zdobyła silniejszą moc. Teraz jest duchowym medium.Bleach''manga; Rozdział 424, strona 10 '''Zwiększona siła': Jak widać, jej rzuty były wystarczająco silne, aby zranić słabego Hollowa. Przenikliwy cel: Karin ma również talent do piłki nożnej, która mogłaby wzmocnić jej siłę fizyczną. Pokonała słabego Hollowa przez kopnięcie w niego piłką.Bleach manga; Tom 10, Omake Rozdział 88.5, strona 4 Ciekawostki *Można ją zobaczyć w openingu 92 odcinka. Cytaty * (Do Yuzu) "Wszystko jedno, czy je widzisz czy nie. Jeśli w nie wierzysz to tak, jakby nie istniały."Bleach manga; Rozdział 1, strona 11 * (Do Kisuke) "Teraz moja kolej, żeby chronić swojego brata."Bleach manga; Rozdział 426, strona 23 Odniesienia Nawigacja en: Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ludzie